Adrien Agreste
Adrien Agreste is one of the main protagonists of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. He is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupontin Paris, France. He is also a fashion model for his father's line. With the Cat Miraculous, when inhabited by Plagg, Adrien transforms into into the superhero Cat Noir ("Chat Noir" in the French version), gaining the power of bad luck and destruction. Appearance Adrien is about half a head taller than Marinette. He has brushed-back blond hair and light green eyes. His skin tone is fair with a rosy tint, especially around his cheeks, nose, and the tips of his ears. He wears a white over-shirt with an upturned collar and sleeves rolled up above his elbow. Underneath, he wears a black shirt with five horizontal stripes around the chest which are colored, from top to bottom, yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle. On the ring finger of his right hand, he wears a silver-colored ring that he uses to transform into Cat Noir. Additionally, he wears blue jeans and orange sneakers with white laces and a logo of a black butterfly in a circle on the sides. As Cat Noir, he wears a textured black skin-tight catsuit with metal details and a golden bell on his chest. The bell is connected to a zipper on the front of his costume. He has a long belt that wraps around his waist and hangs out from the back like a tail. He wears matching gloves that have claws on the fingertips, and boots with a hidden wedge and silver toes. He wears black cat ears and a black mask covering around his eyes. His eyes are cat-like with green sclerae, dark green iris, and oblong pupils. His hair becomes longer and untamed, covering his normal ears. His ring turns black and gains a bright green paw print in the face of the ring. Personality Adrien is charismatic as well as shy and a bit reserved. While liking to have fun, he is more serious, obedient, and less lively due to his strict upbringing. If something makes him sad, he tries to downplay his feelings on it, like his relationship with his father. He thinks reasonably, and he will express annoyance and frustration when someone is being difficult or something is going wrong. Though not very openly emotional or affectionate to most people, he is friendly and encouraging. He has an easier time letting his feelings show to those who he's close to. As Cat Noir, Adrien has the freedom to act however he wants outside of his normal life and lets his wilder side come out, being cocky and outgoing. More optimistic and open, Cat Noir says whatever comes to his mind and makes a lot of jokes and puns, many being cat-related. In his attempts to get Ladybug's attention, along with other people, he brags and boasts about himself but he's not arrogant10: His change to his superhero status doesn't diminish his kindness and concern for others, among a lot of his other personality traits like irritation proneness and loyalty. While more prone to goofing off, Cat Noir gets serious when needed, like when fighting an akumatized villain. It's rare for him to reveal his vulnerable, Adrien-like side, but it does come through at times, such as quietly commenting that not all parents are loving in "The Bubbler" and trying in vain to tell Ladybug about his love for her before their transformations wear off in "Dark Cupid". Determined to help others and save the day, Cat Noir really cherishes being uninhibited by his civilian life as a superhero. Relationships Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Adrien and Marinette first meet in "Ladybug and Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)" as their superhero alter-egos. Cat Noir is very impressed by her wits and skill in combat, and he's even more pleasantly surprised the next episode, when she gives a speech to the whole of Paris after defeating Hawk Moth's head made of akumas and when she manages to defeat Stoneheart, save Mylène from falling and capture the akuma all at once. In the same episode, he meets Marinette in her civilian form at school, but he doesn't make a good first impression: Marinette thinks he was trying to stick a chewing gum on her seat, when in reality he was trying to detach it after Chloé stuck it. Marinette is deeply offended, but they make up the next day at the end of the episode, when Adrien explains the truth and offers his umbrella to her while it was raining. In response to Plagg teasing him that he has a crush on her, Adrien responds that she's "just a friend," which pleases him. Adrien likes Marinette as a friend, but he doesn't seem to be aware of her feelings for him. He thinks she is a fantastic artist, occasionally shows signs of affection towards her. If she needs help or encouragement, he gives it to her, and despite noticing how awkward she acts around him sometimes, he can tell that she is a good person. As Cat Noir, he teams up with Marinette to stop the Evillustrator in the episode of the same name, and he promises to protect her. Afterwards, as Adrien, he asks her what she thinks of Cat Noir, and he assumes from her jumbled response (which is her trying to say he, Adrien, is cooler) that she thinks he is cool, to his satisfaction. However, he is deeply infatuated with Ladybug. He constantly flirts with her (as Cat Noir) and refers to her by a number of pet names, including "My Lady," "Bugaboo," and "LB." He often puts her on the spot with his romantic advances, but he does respect her wishes and never takes it too far. To his constant exasperation, she doesn't seem to reciprocate his feelings or thinks that he's just faking them. Occasionally, he loses his bravado around her, like during Valentines' Day after defeating Dark Cupid in the episode of the same name. He longs to know who she is behind the mask, but he respects her desire to keep it secret. As a team, they work well together, although Cat Noir sometimes feels like he has to do more of the dirty work because he cannot purify akumas. Despite his crush on her, he doesn't agree with everything she says and questions her if she becomes irrational. Sometimes they have disagreements, but they know how to work them out and defeat any villain. Cat Noir is fully willing to risk his life to protect her, having shielded her from lethal attacks. He is very dedicated to Ladybug and hopes she will one day return his affections. Plagg Plagg helps Adrien transform into Cat Noir. Unlike Tikki, Plagg doesn't help Adrien much or usually do what he wants, and Adrien sometimes has to use a piece of Camembert cheese just to lure him out and help him transform. Adrien is often exasperated with Plagg's behavior and seems doubtful of Plagg's honesty, not believing him when Plagg says he didn't eat his phone. Even though he is often frustrated with Plagg, Adrien confides in him and appreciates what support he gets from him. However, Plagg does show that he cares for Adrien, like when he gives him cheese as a present for his birthday in "The Bubbler" (even though Adrien dislikes the smell of it and thus Plagg eats it himself) or when he comforts Adrien in "Rogercop" because he's sad that his father wouldn't come to school. Gabriel Agreste While loving his father and doing what he can to please him, like modelling for him, Adrien is disappointed in how little time he spends with him or how little love and attention he gives to him. Gabriel's aloofness and negligence hurts Adrien deeply, like when Gabriel doesn't attend his class's parent show and tell. He is very pleased whenever Gabriel does something for him, being grateful for the scarf from Gabriel (albeit actually being from Marinette) that he got for his birthday. He doesn't have a good relationship with his father, but as his response to the Bubbler's complaint about parents, he knows not all parents are like Gabriel. Adrien acknowledges in "Adrien's Double Life" that his father changed ever since his mother disappeared and tries to be there for him, even if it's difficult with his aloof behavior. Sometimes, he disobeys his father's orders, like in "The Puppeteer" when he gets out to go to the cinema without the Gorilla knowing. Nino Lahiffe Adrien meets Nino in "Stoneheart", and after kindly introducing himself, Adrien is surprised that his new acquaintance is not pleased with him being friends with Chloé. After watching Adrien try to take gum off of Marinette's chair and taking the blame for Chloé, Nino opens up to him, and he offers to be Adrien's new friend. Adrien is happy about it, and the next day, he listens to Nino's advice to explain himself to and befriend Marinette. Nino is Adrien's best friend. Adrien appreciates Nino's compassion and caring attitude. When Gabriel denies Nino's request for Adrien to have a birthday party, Adrien apologizes to Nino about his father. While shocked when he discovers Nino has become a supervillain, the Bubbler, Adrien is thankful for Nino wanting to make him happy, and he doesn't hold anything against him after he is changed back to normal. In the webisode "Adrien's Double Life", Adrien reveals that he talks with Nino about everything except his double life as Cat Noir, as he cannot reveal his secret identity to anyone. Alya Césaire Adrien seems to trust Alya's judgement; an example of this is when he suspected Chloé was Ladybug since Alya believed it. He also describes her as a "brave chick" to Ladybug when Alya is kidnapped by the titular character in "The Pharaoh". Though there is not much interaction between them, Adrien and Alya are friendly to one another when an encounter arises. Chloé Bourgeois Adrien's only friend before attending collège was Chloé, and he has always been aware that she isn't perfect. But he doesn't realize the extent of her cruelty until he sees her put a wad of gum on Marinette's chair to teach her "respect" in "Stonheart". Despite knowing it was her, Adrien doesn't reveal it to Marinette, although being mistaken for the culprit by Marinette until he explains it her the next day. Although having known Chloé since they were little kids, Adrien still recognizes her as being rude toward others and doesn't seem very interested in her affection towards him. When he learns from Nino that Alya thinks Chloé is Ladybug, Adrien is shocked, becoming relieved after Ladybug appears while he is spying on Chloé, who is cosplaying as Ladybug. He shows much more patience with her than Marinette does, still guarding her in "The Evillustrator" after Ladybug angrily leaves. He is one of the very few people who is on friendly terms with her, despite her spoiled attitude, although he has no problem calling her out on her rude treatment on other people. Abilities Adrien, as a model, knows how to pose and express for his photo shoots. He takes basketball, fencing, piano, and Chinese lessons. Thus, he is able to speak Chinese fluently and communicate with Wang Cheng. He is adept at fencing as well, being able to fight on equal grounds with his akumatized fencing teacher and fend off his knights effortlessly when transformed. Other than fencing, he also does karate, as revealed in "Simon Says", which enables him to fight hand to hand combat as well. He is also quite good at video games, being able to beat Max, and achieve one of the two highest scores in the entire school at playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III. As Cat Noir, he has enhanced skills, such as speed, agility, and strength. He also has extremely potent physical durability, being able to take punishment from Guitar Villain's Awesome Solo as well as being slammed through a concrete wall, against cars, and on pavement without being injured or feeling any pain. Like actual cats, he also has enhanced senses, like hearing, smell, and night vision. He is also extremely stealthy, being able to move around and fight without causing his bell to ring.13 He uses his staff efficiently, knowing how to spin it, wield it like a sword, and take advantage of its duplication and length-changing features. To travel long distances, he uses his staff and its variety in length to vault himself. He can also throw his staff with great skill and precision, before it gets deflected back to him. His special power, Cataclysm, damages anything that he touches with his ring hand, although it drains his power and reverts him back to Adrien shortly afterwards. Category:Miraculous Ladybug Characters Category:Male Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Related to Good Category:Heroic Category:Heroes Category:Son Category:Student Category:Trainee Category:Character Category:Related to Evil